


Lähtölaskenta uuteen vuoteen

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, Suomi | Finnish, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Until it's resolved, Uudenvuodenaatto, jännite
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Väkijoukko aloitti lähtölaskennan uuteen vuoteen, ja silloin joku tarttui Jamesia kädestä.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Raapalepuuroa [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Lähtölaskenta uuteen vuoteen

**Author's Note:**

> Tän piti olla vuoden 2011 viimeinen ficci, mutta tästä tulikin vuoden 2012 ensimmäinen ficci. Vietimme uutta vuotta kämpillämme Lizin kanssa ja höpöttelimme ficeistä sekä kirjoitimme. Ficci sisältää tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisinä jatko-osina sekä [Elämää suurempaa taidetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984428) että [Päämäärättömyyttä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230473).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

James puikkelehti ihmisjoukon lomassa yrittäen löytää Lilyn.

_"Kymmenen!"_

Väkijoukko aloitti lähtölaskennan uuteen vuoteen, ja silloin joku tarttui Jamesia kädestä.

"Sirius?" Jamesilta pääsi ennen kuin hän tunnisti värikimaran valossa erottuvat punaiset suortuvat.

"Ei, kun minä, senkin hassu", Lily naurahti Jamesin korvaan. "Kohta on keskiyö."

_"Kolme!"_

James pakotti harhailevan katseensa Lilyn kalpeille kasvoille ja kietoi kätensä tämän uuman ympäri.

_"Kaksi!"_

Lilyn käsivarret painoivat raskaina Jamesin niskaa vetäen hänen päätään alemmas.

_"Yksi!"_

"Rakastan sinua", Lily kuiskasi.

_"Nolla!"_

James jähmettyi, huulet tuuman verran Lilyn huulista — Sirius seisoi Lilyn takana ja kohotti kermakaljapullonsa tervehdykseen, tummat silmät syntejä tuikkien.

Sinä uutena vuotena Lily jäi ilman suudelmaa.


End file.
